<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love keeps us all together by Kizuka_Nakahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470502">Love keeps us all together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara'>Kizuka_Nakahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canada, DBH Fanfic Exchange 2k20, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake Marriage to a Real One, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And off we go, to a new life in Canada!</p><p>Kara and Luther manage to cross the border with the whole fam, but this is not the end of the journey. This is just the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Chapman &amp; Rose Chapman &amp; Kara &amp; Alice Williams, Jerry(s) &amp; Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Jerry(s) &amp; Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Kara &amp; Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara &amp; Luther &amp; Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara &amp; Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Rose Chapman &amp; Kara &amp; Luther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love keeps us all together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written in response to a Gift Bang/Secret Santa exchange hosted by the Discord server, "the rarest of dbh pairs". My giftee was Ellie, and of her three prompts, I immediately found myself drawn to Kara/Luther.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, let me get this all straight once again. You want us pretending to be married?”</p><p>Ralph stopped listening to the conversation, unlike Alice. The girl was concentrated both on the others talking and on playing with Ralph. She wanted to always stay up-to-date.</p><p>Luther repeated this question in kind of bewilderment. The idea felt so bizarre.</p><p>“Well, I think I understand. It’s just the way three of us can pass as family,” Kara exclaimed, tapping the table. “As Rose said earlier, it’s harder to explain five people just sorta coming here with you, right?”</p><p>The others nodded, except Luther and Ralph. Soon after that, they got busy preparing dinner. Kara stood up.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’re not the only one in this,” she whispered with a smile. </p><p>He grabbed her hand and sighed loudly. Since they arrived in Canada, he stopped feeling sudden bursts of fear, but it didn’t mean it stopped entirely. </p><p>Everyone knew that crossing the border was just the beginning. That they had so much to learn. That future could bring pretty much anything. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re a package deal now.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Kara met Jerry on the corridor. Guessing on how gently he closed the door, he probably didn’t want ‘the kids’ knowing that he left them.</p><p>“How are they?”</p><p>“I guess they are better. Ralph is mumbling less in his sleep. But I don't know much, you have more knowledge on child care than I do.”</p><p>Kara shrugged, it wasn't her turn to do this. Chapmans were sleeping at the time. </p><p>“I hope it’ll be alright, for all of us.”</p><p>“I am sure it will, Kara. Sweet dreams.” Jerry placed a hand on her arm before walking to his room.</p><p>“You too,” she said.</p><p>Oh, the idea of the marriage partially scared her, but on the other side, her curiosity was nearly as strong as the fear. It was something she didn’t understand. Something that wasn’t encrypted in her protocols.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Marriage, also called matrimony or wedlock, is a culturally recognised union between people, called spouses, that establishes rights and obligations between them, as well as between them and their children, and between them and their in-laws.</p><p>The definition she looked up online wasn’t helping. If there was only a way to grasp the term in the way people actually understood it.</p><p>“Wait.” Kara blinked a few times, thinking.</p><p>Rose used to have a husband. She probably knew a lot about it!</p><p>Kara decided to ask her the next day. It was late after all and waking someone up like this wasn’t nice.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“We can't accept it, Rose. I think it's just too important to give it away like this.”</p><p>Luther didn't say anything and just looked at them talking. </p><p>“I am not giving it, but borrowing. Once we'll be done, you'll give those back. Besides, there are things more important than that. The ones you feel. The memory. Love.”</p><p>Luther looked at Kara awkwardly. It was such a weird task to do. Rose encouraged them, so they put the wedding rings on each others' fingers. </p><p>“But still, I'm glad you care. I think you two are the best for that role. Hope you don't feel pushed to do it.”</p><p>They smiled and didn't answer. It wasn't that much of a deal, right? They lived in the countryside anyway, the closest neighbour lived pretty far and wasn't in good terms with the Chapmans. </p><p>“I would put my ring on once in a while, but all of it is not about keeping souvenirs of your life, but making your life memorable without them.”</p><p>Then, she made a rather serious face and glanced at them. </p><p>“And now! I pronounce you man and wife!” </p><p>Kara hid her face in her hands. This situation felt so funny. </p><p>“It's a beginning of an adventure, you know? Of a definitely good one.”</p><p>They didn't plan to kiss, so they grabbed each others' hands. For the first time, Rose saw two androids interfacing. </p><p>They both had nearly closed eyes and shared the same calmed down face. She had heard somewhere that it meant much for them, so she just left them be. </p><p>There were no words needed to say. Shared emotions filled both of them. Curiosity, fears, hopes. </p><p>Love. What does it mean? In what way should it affect them? They didn't know much about it but wished to learn. </p><p>Kara was aware that love could start spontaneously, but needed time, like a plant sprouting. Luther knew somehow that marriage without love was dry and meaningless. </p><p>“We're really doing it,” Kara said loud after a while. </p><p>“It is crazy, yes. But I'm glad I can try to understand it with you."</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Ralph likes the thing Luther and Kara do!”</p><p>“And what do you mean by that?”</p><p>Ralph was drawing at the table. Fortunately, this time he was drawing on the paper and not the wood. Jerry was getting less cautious about him but still took a look at his doings now and then. </p><p>“Ralph likes when they hold hand and do chores together. And when Luther reads Ralph books!”</p><p>Not that he couldn't read himself. He just enjoyed listening. And it really helped him calm down. </p><p>“Kara is being so nice to Ralph. We made cookies earlier today with Alice.”</p><p>Jerry smiled and glanced at the drawing. After all, Ralph was right. The whole marriage thing was funny and somehow brought them all together. </p><p>Learning all the ways people behaved in families, learning how to speak up and share what's in your heart. The world was still a big mystery, but what fun was to discover ins and outs of it. </p><p>Adam was laughing at them sometimes, but also helped them with the quirks of living among humans. He also taught them to play checkers, which was pretty nice. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Dear, can you please get me that package? I can't reach it.”</p><p>Luther nodded softly and picked the right thing for Kara. He felt slightly nervous. It was their first shopping without Rose. </p><p>It was hard to not glance at every human passing them by. They just hoped that they didn't look too suspicious. </p><p>“Oh, I like that song,” Kara said and started singing. </p><p>Luther smiled and pushed the cart. Her voice soothed him. Recalled of home. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Quick, hide behind the sofa!” Alice tugged on Ralph's sleeve. </p><p>They both run and got in the safe spot before Luther and Kara entered the room. They were lost in conversation, so never noticed that there was someone else in the room. </p><p>“It was good. I like shopping. It's something that makes me feel calm. Like, it's finally not a thing I used to do, but something I enjoy.”</p><p>Luther listened to her, leaning softly. She looked at him with slight confusion and that was when he kissed her. </p><p>It took them a moment, enough for Alice to peek at them. </p><p>Then, Luther took a step back. </p><p>“So? How was it, Kara?”</p><p>She touched her lips and tilted her head. </p><p>“I don't know. Could you that again, please?”</p><p>So he did, after a moment of hesitation. This time even Ralph dared to look what's happening. He didn't really get what was going on, but something made him smile. </p><p>“It's weird, but in a good way. What's the point?” Kara asked a few moments later.</p><p>Luther shrugged and smiled. “It's just another human quirk. And I also saw Markus kiss that Traci android on TV. I guessed this has a bigger meaning.”</p><p>“Yeah, we should figure that out,” she whispered with a giggle. “How about we took it outside before everyone will come to gawk at us? I have to say we’re sort of an attraction here.”</p><p>Luther took her hand and smiled.</p><p>Alice peeked once again and covered Ralph’s mouth.</p><p>“Ralph does not get it. Ralph thinks they knew and that’s why they leave.”</p><p>“But we don’t have to let them know that we know, Ralph!”</p><p>The android tilted his head and sighed. He simply couldn’t grasp the way Alice was thinking.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Are you really convinced that this is the way we should solve it? I mean, it’s chaotic way to let them figure out how their relationship should be like.”</p><p>Rose took a sip of her coffee. Her brother crossed his arms and looked at Jerry who just left to help Adam on the farm.</p><p>“I think it’s better than the solution where we all argue about it. I’m sure it saves us much time to point out the mistakes instead of suddenly finding out that our good advice cancel each other out.” </p><p>The man had still his doubts. He knew that Rose would eventually brought him at least one android, as she had such a gold heart since their childhood. But adopting five at once? It was like a whole family! And, to be precise, it seemed that they actually posed as a family. Patchwork one, but not unrealistic. </p><p>“Also, I have the most concern about that Ralph. He’s been a great help and knows a lot about farming, but his scar is a dead giveaway. And he’s unstable.”</p><p>Rose sighed. She really had no excuse for him. His attitude has changed, but she didn’t want her brother to know that Ralph once threatened Kara with a knife. He was dubbed ‘the autistic one’ and the brother stopped asking questions.</p><p>“Jerry and Kara are doing their best to adjust his behaviour. You know it’s not done immediately.”</p><p>“Rose, I don’t know. He’s an android. They all are different. I am not sure how long we can pretend everything is okay. We don’t live that close to the border, but I’m sure they’ll eventually check on us.”</p><p>They talked for a bit more, pointing out their weakest points and thinking on how to improve them.<br/>
~~~</p><p>“I think I started to like it,” Luther said, all of sudden.</p><p>“What? Cluedo?” Kara asked, as she folded the board and put it back in the box.</p><p>“No. Being in that relationship. I still don’t like the game though.”</p><p>Kara placed the game in the right drawer and turned to Luther, not being sure what he meant.</p><p>“I thought of it as a plan, you know? As a necessity. Something we need to understand and do to survive. But now I think I like it. I like doing that.”</p><p>She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“And, to be precise,” he said softly, embracing her waist, “I like doing that because I’m doing it with you.”</p><p>He grinned and leaned to kiss her.</p><p>“I liked it from the beginning. But without you, it wouldn’t be the same. I don’t know why. It’s not that I don’t like the others…”</p><p>Luther nodded, knowing that there was no need to explain it further. It was a shared feeling.</p><p>“I’m so glad we met.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“So, well, I was planning to go on the fair and was thinking if I can take Ralph. Jerry said it’s making him want to play with everybody, so he prefers to stay home this time.”</p><p>“And what are you expecting from me?” Rose asked calmly, wondering what her son was up to.</p><p>Adam scratched the back of his head. “I was thinking if you would do some makeup to cover his scar. If it’s possible.” </p><p>Ralph was standing at the door, gripping the door-frame and waiting for the answer. He flinched when he heard her laugh, still not used to it as a good sign.</p><p>Rose shook her head and asked them to prepare a chair in the bathroom. She prepared her cosmetics, wondering what would last the longest while not looking terrible.</p><p>The android was a bit unsure about the idea but decided to trust his so-called new family. They didn’t want to hurt him, right? They wanted to do a good thing.</p><p>So he smiled softly and listened to Rose’s calm voice as she explained what she was doing. The scar was pretty deep, but fortunately, it was cleaned and properly closed, so the makeup couldn’t get inside and hurt him.</p><p>“It needs to be thick because your scar shouldn’t be visible. Remember to not scratch it, okay? Ralph?”</p><p>“Ralph will remember. Ralph really wants to go with Adam.”</p><p>Eventually, Rose took a step back and looked at the effect. Her foundation didn’t match his skin tone, but it looked less suspicious than a blueish glowing scar.</p><p>Still, they couldn’t do a thing about his eye. And it really stood out. Rose looked at her son, not wanting Ralph to know that there was still a problem.</p><p>Adam hummed for a moment and come closer. He reached and shifted Ralph’s fringe, so it covered his eye at least partially.</p><p>“I think it’s okay. Besides, we won’t be looking anyone in the eye. What do you think, Ralph?”</p><p>The android stood up and walked to the closest mirror. He didn’t say anything, but his smile was worth more than a thousand words.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“I like your hair. They’re nicely cut and this colour suits you.”</p><p>Kara turned to Alice and smiled. She was preparing for the date with Luther and just thought about changing her hair colour. What good timing! Kara also recalled that Jerry accused Alice of reading his mind.</p><p>“Would you like to help me pick clothes for that occasion?” </p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Little did Kara know, Alice also picked clothes for Luther. Actually, for the to past dates she also picked the clothes for both of them.</p><p>Ralph was aware of that but decided to not reveal the big secret. He just stood with Alice and waved at the lovebirds going out.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Luther grabbed Kara’s hand a bit tighter. It was getting pretty late and dark. They had spent a nice evening at the local library, finding some books for Ralph and then reading together a National Geographic magazines. But at the time, they were getting home.</p><p>The last bus that would get them home already left, so they had to go by foot.</p><p>“I liked the part about those colourful frogs. We would safely touch them, I realised then. What about you?”</p><p>Luther opened his mouth but closed it once he heard a noise coming from the back alley.</p><p>“Let’s just get home. We don’t want to keep others waiting, right?”</p><p>Kara noticed that he tensed, so she just nodded. They walked slightly faster. When they took a turn, there were a few people standing afar.</p><p>When they got home, they just brought books to Ralph and tried to pretend that nothing happened.</p><p>They sat together on the sofa, holding hands. Interfacing. Kara didn’t notice when her head fell on Luther’s shoulder. She felt safer.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“What are you doing? I told you especially not to give these to Ralph! You know what had happened last time!”</p><p>Alice clutched her teddy bear and looked down. Kara and Luther stood on two coasts of a rather big puddle of red paint. Oh, dear. The girl really didn’t like when they argued. </p><p>“I told Ralph to be careful! Besides, you were the one who wanted him to help with the renovation.”</p><p>They quickly started to clean that. Fortunately, the author of that mess didn’t ruin the carpet. </p><p>When they were done with the cleaning, they noticed that Ralph was gone and Alice was on the stairs, looking at them with such horrified look.</p><p>They looked at each other and realised that their argument wasn’t just upsetting their friends. It could also scare them.</p><p>“Alice, I’m sorry. We’re both sorry.”</p><p>She still didn’t move at all. Kara and Luther managed to sit next to her and hug her.</p><p>“It’s not that much, Alice. We can’t always have the same opinion. I’m sorry we yelled.”<br/>
“Ralph run away when you yelled. And Jerry is looking for him,” she said eventually.</p><p>They hugged her until she calmed down. Soon after they were called by Jerry since Ralph got stuck in doghouse where he tried to hide.</p><p>In the end, they decided that the best solution was a big group hug. And talking. So much talking.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Why is it so dark? Ralph doesn’t like it like that.”</p><p>“Yeah, the power went out. I’m sorry, boy.”</p><p>Rose’s brother observed Ralph as he took a walk around the room, trying to switch on things around. He grew more and more annoyed as nothing worked.</p><p>“Ralph doesn’t like it!”</p><p>The man sighed. They were alone in the house and being honest, he was still a bit afraid of that particular android. Yeah, android autism and stuff but the kid could get really weird sometimes.</p><p>He wondered what to do. There were things he liked, but most of them were outside and it was pretty late. </p><p>“Boy, we can do different things once it’s dark,” the man tried to gain Ralph’s attention.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Uh, we can build a fort? I bet you have never tried that.”</p><p>Oh, he was so surprised it worked. After a bit of explanation, they got to work. The storm that raged outside went entirely unnoticed as they brought all pillows and blankets. Ralph even found electric lights and nearly tied himself with them.</p><p>When Rose came back home with the rest of the pack, she was surprised to see her brother in a big fort, busy reading fable tale about three little piggies.</p><p>Immediately Jerry and Alice joined him and he just quietly asked his sister to make him some coffee as he wouldn’t be able to leave until he ended the book. </p><p>They both felt that it was a milestone. They couldn’t deny the relation keeping them all together.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Kara and Luther really enjoyed dancing together. It just felt so magical. Also, they had recently won a local dance contest, so that meant something. And it wasn’t just because of their skills. The jury announced that they put so much emotion in their performance that no one could make it better.</p><p>It was a bit of a secret. They didn’t share the jury’s words with the others.</p><p>“I think I don’t wanna end it. I like it that way.”</p><p>Luther sat next to her and grabbed her hand. He didn’t say anything, but Kara already knew he had a question.</p><p>“I don’t wanna have them break our family. I, I wanna do it for real,” she said, squeezing his hand. “Would you marry me for real?”</p><p>He was speechless, but just for a moment. Then he just smiled, stood up, picked her up and spun around. They both cried.</p><p>“I love you,” they whispered nearly in unison.</p><p>~~~</p><p>They convinced the local representatives that their marriage was cancelled due to incompetence of the person that married them. It was a mystery how did it pass like that.</p><p>They got married for real after some time. Rose and her brother were asked to be the witnesses. The revolution had passed and the big fuss about it ended, so they even managed to invite friends from Detroit.</p><p>Even Markus and his pack, no matter how busy, found time to join them on the wedding and wish them best in new life.</p><p>Rose (with little help from, surprisingly, Jerry) sewn a dress for Kara, redoing her own. Luther at some point bought rings for them and gave Rose the borrowed ones back.</p><p>“Thank you for everything, Rose. You’re like a mother to me,” Kara said once, with tears in her eyes.</p><p>Alice was stubborn and held the veil the whole time while Ralph was the flower girl.</p><p>Turned out that several people around suspected that at least one person in that household was an android. Yet, no one decided to snitch. They were Canadians, after all. Well, who would press charges on such a nice family?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>